Jimmy's Escavalier
Jimmy's Escavalier was the eighth Pokemon that was first owned by Sarah. She later traded for Jimmy's Shelmet, making Escavalier the ninth Pokemon Jimmy currently owns in place of Shelmet. Personality He was very rash and excessively impulsive when first introduced. He barges head on into battle without a second thought, leading him into various kinds of trouble for him, and costing him battles unfortunately. He is considered a klutz since he fell forward when trying to attack Sarah's Greninja, and was exceedingly stubborn. Even after being traded to Jimmy and evolving, his personality didn't seem to alter much. He was still the same, but he was shown to greatly dislike Jimmy. After Jimmy saved him from a wild Zoroark, and apologized for spoiling Escavalier, he accepted Jimmy as his Trainer once again, though still maintained his aggressive demeanor. Overview He was first introduced in "Formidable Minds", where he fought against Sarah's Greninja on Route 14. Before he could attack, he was hit by Greninja's Water Pulse, taking a lot of damage in one. When he then went ahead to attempt Headbutt, he was left to miss when Greninja jumped, and his klutziness was the reason Sarah was able to capture him, sending him to her PC. In "Battle of Fairies", Karrablast was traded to Jimmy to help him get over his fear of bugs. With Karrablast traded with Shelmet, they evolved into Escavalier and Accelgor respectively. Escavalier showed off his new lances and took note at how Jimmy was in sheer awe at him, but threatened that if Jimmy didn't overlook his actions, he wouldn't hesitate to betray his new trainer. In "Inverse Pests", Escavalier was seen battling a wild Watchog, defeating it with a single Headbutt move. After the battle, Jimmy flooded Escavalier with how cool his Headbutt and battling was, to which greatly agitated him. The praising was over-excessive, but Escavalier remained at bay until Accelgor made a comment and was able to attack, but Jimmy returned him before anything bad could happen, much to his oblivious innocence. In "From Then to Now", Escavalier was called out to battle against a wild Litwick in the Lost Hotel. He started off strong by hitting her with an Iron Head, to which Jimmy praised and ticked him off. He then saw Litwick use Inferno and he dodged, more or less reluctantly. He then went in for a Headbutt but the attack was ineffective as Litwick was a Ghost-Type. The Candle Pokemon then turned around and used Inferno once more. Escavalier saw Jimmy in shock, and he mentally declared he hated his trainer before being defeated in one hit by Inferno. In "Burning Chills". Escavalier was the last Pokemon Jimmy used against Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. Escavalier, fed up with Jimmy fauning over him, ignored Jimmy and attacked with Iron Head instead of Slash. His Stell-Type move made contact and dealt a lot of damage to Meowstic. Meowstic used Shadow Ball, but Escavalier dodged, much to Jimmy's cry. When he went in for Slash, he was held back by Psychic briefly before he used X-Scissor and went straight through, defeating Meowstic with a pose from behind. In "Lost", Escavalier was seen battling a wild Graveler in Terminus Cave. Escavalier charged ahead with X-Scissor, still not listening to Jimmy's commands. He was, however, halted by the Smack Down shot by Graveler, and momentarily stopped before he charged again with Iron Head, scoring a powerful hit. His relentless attack style never faltered as he finished off Graveler with X-Scissor. After the battle he jabbed the air, loving how he was battling his way before being returned to his Great Ball. In "Derniere Way", Escavalier was used to battle against a wild Zoroark on Route 20. Once again, he was listening to himself and not Jimmy, refusing to take orders and parried Zoroark's Night Slash with his Slash. When Jimmy called out, Escavalier was caught off guard and was hit, but retaliated with Iron Head, which missed and embedded him in a tree. Struggling to break freem Escavalier was caught at the mercy of Zoroark, yet before any damage could be dealt, Jimmy rushed in and pushed Escavalier out, saving him and himself. Escavalier was caught startled by Jimmy's heroic actions, and was given an apology. With that, he was reluctant, but complied to battling with Jimmy once more. With them working together, Escavalier started following Jimmy's commands and parried Zoroark's Night Slash with his Slash, soon breaking the two with a super effective X-Scissor, defeating Zoroark, and making Escavalier grinned at Garchomp as his trainer was meeting his expectations at long last. In "On Towards Victory", Escavalier was revealed to have been deposited into Jimmy's PC. In "The War s Over", Escavalier was added back to Jimmy's party. In "Preparations for the Fray", Escavalier was the last Pokemon Jimmy used against Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir. Escavalier braced for his battle and readied to attack. He managed to dodge Mega Gardevoir's Thunderbolt and attacked with X-Scissor, but missed. He tried X-Scissor yet again, but s before it missed. Mega Gardevoir used her Thunderbolt, but the attack intercepted X-Scissor, and Escavalier refused to go down without a fight, and he actually managed to power through Thunderbolt and scored a direct hit with X-Scissor. With Mega Gardevoir still in shock, Escavalier scored a super effective blow with Iron Head, but Mega Gardevoir barely held on. Escavalier felt confident in his win, but was hit with Shadow Ball, which not only dealt him damage, but his Special Defense lowered. Escavalier shook off the assault and attacked with X-Scissor, but Mega Gardevoir used Psychic and turned Escavalier upside down, startling him as he then smashed into the battlefield, and his Special Defense lowered again. Escavalier felt great pain, but he shrugged it off as he prepared for his most powerful move - Giga Impact. The move traveled after Mega Gardevoir, but was unfortunate as Mega Gardevoir dodged, and then Escavalier fell unfortunate as Mega Gardevoir finished him with Thunderbolt, making Jimmy lose. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Escavalier and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Iron Head * X-Scissor * Giga Impact * Iron Defense Characteristics Gender: Male Level: 67 Ability: Swarm Trivia * Escavalier was caught in a Great Ball * As of "Burning Chills", Escavalier was a Pokemon that stopped listening to Jimmy's commands. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Bug Type Category:Steel Type Category:Jimmy's Pokemon